


a miracle of moving parts

by robobeethethird



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it feels really rushed and I don't like it, it's so short I'm crying, literally what is this can someone please tell me, there is a paragraph of smut implication, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robobeethethird/pseuds/robobeethethird
Summary: He thought that the looks had probably been the first thing: Ronan looking at him, just glances at first, but growing in length as time passed until it was more than just a look, it was alook, and then Adam was looking back. In the spaces between Gansey going on about Glendower and Blue retaliating and informing him that, "We've heard quite enough about Glendower for today, thank you very much", Adam and Ronan shared glances and looks and smirks.this isn't betaed. help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't betaed so if it says Ronda that was autocorrect and it was meant to say Ronan. this is a mess and i would like to apologise. i haven't posted a fic before please be nice
> 
> also the beginning part is like, so different from the rest of it
> 
> im robobeethethird on tumblr, too, so if ya wanna check out my blog........head on over 
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting. please send help.

Adam Parrish was stuck inside his own head. 

The thoughts climbed up out of his mind and set his heart beating faster and faster and faster, Cabeswater tugging at the edges of his conscious brain, taking over his deaf ear and filling it with eerie noise. He didn't want to show how much it was affecting him, but it showed through around Gansey, and Ronan, especially Ronan. 

Adam had never known what to think about Ronan. His friendship with Gansey was plausible, at least, Gansey the rich, Welsh-king-obsessed student and Adam the quiet scholarship student. It seemed like they could fit together. And maybe even they might have _fit_ together, if things had gone a different way and Ronan hadn't started looking at him like he always did. 

Adam wasn't sure when any of this had happened. There had been the rent, of course, and the lotion ( _manibus_ , his mind supplied), the mixtape. The looks. He thought that the looks had probably been the first thing: Ronan looking at him, just glances at first, but growing in length as time passed until it was more than just a look, it was a _look_ , and then Adam was looking back. In the spaces between Gansey going on about Glendower and Blue retaliating and informing him that, " _We've heard quite enough about Glendower for today, thank you very much_ ", Adam and Ronan shared glances and looks and smirks. 

It hadn't been a surprise when Ronan had kissed him that day at the Barns. Ronan's crush (though it didn't seem right to call it that) had been apparent for months before. Adam had almost been surprised it had taken so long for him to act on it (though Adam couldn't talk, it wasn't like he had tried to make a move on Ronan). 

And it hadn't been a surprise when they had kissed again, and again, and again, later at the Barns, shirts peeled off, tattoo exposed and beautiful ( _unguibus et rostro_ ), teeth on lips and lips on hands and hands tracing Ronan's tattoo that cost much more than his monthly rent. 

Of course it hadn't been a surprise at all when they went further, his fingers shaking as he struggled to undo the button on Ronan's jeans. After that it had been all hands and mouths and Adam remembered thinking it was like kissing with the volume turned up loud, earth-shattering. Ask he could think about was Ronan: his cheekbones and his jawline and his gasps. It has felt almost as dangerous as making him smile.

When the thoughts crowded in, the _I'm never going to be good enough, never going to make it out of this town, never going to go to college, always going to be stuck here, always going to feel trapped_ , he caught hold of what he could: Ronan laughing with his head tipped back and the world layed out at his feet; Gansey with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, bent studiously over a map of Henrietta; Blue wiping yoghurt of the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand; Noah flicking glitter at him and grinning from ear to ear. This was his way out.

Now, Adam picked up his phone, flipped it open, and dialed in Ronan's number. Ronan picked up on the second ring. "Hey, magician. How's college?"

Adam grinned. "It's great. Everything is great. How about at home? What's Opal been up to?"

 _"Well-"_ Ronan started, and launched into a lengthy story about how she had nearly eaten their entire supply of cutlery, as well as half the toilet paper (Adam suspected he was exaggerating), and the stuffing from one of her teddy bears. Adam smiled, realising how lucky he was.


End file.
